Lechter Arundel
|seiyuu = Masakazu Morita |birthDate = S.1182 |height = 178 cm |aliases = The Scarecrow |gender = Male |occupation = * Intelligence Division Major * Intelligence Division Captain (former) * Secretary * Student council president (former) |affilliation = * Imperial Army * Intelligence Division * Ironbloods * Jenis Academy (former) |likes = Toying around, fishing, gambling, ukulele |weapon_Sen_III = Rapier |orbment_Sen_III = Fire, Time |SlashType_Sen_III = S |ThrustType_Sen_III = S |PierceType_Sen_III = — |StrikeType_Sen_III = — |weapon_Akatsuki = Rapier |orbment_Akatsuki = |image = Lechter Arundel (Sen III).png |voiceactor = Max Mittelman |birthPlace = Lamarre Province|relatives = * Rudolf (father) * Unnamed mother}}Lechter Arundel (レクター・アランドール), also known as 'Scarecrow '( ), is introduced as a commissioned captain of the Intelligence Division of the Imperial Army of Erebonia, an intelligence officer holding the title of diplomatic secretary and a member of the Ironbloods. Profile Childhood Lechter Arundel was born in S.1182 in Lamarre Province as the son of military officer Rudolf Arundel. Since his father was the lowest rank of nobility, the majority of Lechter's friends as a child were commoners. Lechter remembers feeling sorry for his father's obsession with the big nobility. Orphaned When Lechter was 11 years old in S.1192, his father told him that he would be away for a while. If his mission would proved successful, then he would return with his own territory and they'd have a larger place to live in. However, Lechter felt anxious about his father's words. A couple of days later, Erebonia invaded Liberl, which would mark the start of the Hundred Days War. Three months later, his father's 13rd Armored Division was defeated by Liberl's counter-offensive. After the cease-fire and his father's capital punishment, Lechter was left with nothing. Ironblood After his father's execution, Chancellor Giliath Osborne stopped by to listen to Lechter's story. He then handed him the letter that his father wrote right before his execution. The letter contained apologies for what his father had done, wondering why he had become possessed by the devil and, moreover, apologies toward Lechter, encouraging him to never give up. Lechter considered himself an accomplice to his father's crime in that he "sensed" what he was up to. (Lechter has later wondered whether his perception was an "ability" of his.) Giliath Osborne invited Lechter into his group of Ironbloods with the following words: It's still too early for you to lose hope in this world. Perhaps your purpose in this life will be to avenge your father. Perhaps it will be something else entirely...Come with me and discover what that purpose may be. Lechter was the third Ironblood to join, following Rufus Albarea and Claire Rieveldt. Lecter started working as a junior staff member in the newly-established Intelligence Division of the Imperial Army of Erebonia. He studied abroad at Jenis Royal Academy in Liberl, where he served as student council president in S.1201, as a senior of Klaudia von Auslese. He dropped out of the school without notice, leaving students and teachers alike wondering where he had gone off to. Upon his return, Lechter started working as a regular staff member in the Intelligence Division along with finally becoming a formal member of the Ironbloods. Lechter operated from Crossbell around the time it declared its independence in late S.1204. He worked together with the Special Support Section, Crossbell Police Department and Kilika Rouran of the Rocksmith Agency to overthrow the illegitimate presidency of Dieter Crois. After the Erebonian Civil War he resumed his domestic duties as an intelligence officer. His tasks include providing the Rean Schwarzer as the Ashen Chevalier with orders from the Imperial government. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=1 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=6 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Wind |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=5 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=4 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=3 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Lechter Arundel (The 3rd).jpg|Official artwork Lechter Arundel - Bust Secretary (3rd Evo).png|Portrait Secretary Evo Lechter Arundel - Bust Jenis (3rd Evo).png|Portrait Jenis Evo Lechter Arundel (Ao).png| Lechter Arundel (Sen II).jpg| Lechter Arundel - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait in Lechter Arundel - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft in Lechter Arundel - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Lechter Arundel - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Rudolf Arundel saying goodbye to Lechter Lechter Arundel Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Lechter Arundel - Screenshot 1 (Sen III).jpg|Promotional screenshot Lechter Arundel - Screenshot 2 (Sen III).jpg|Promotional screenshot Lechter Arundel - Screenshot 3 (Sen III).jpg|Promotional screenshot Lechter Arundel - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Lechter Arundel - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Lechter Arundel - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Lechter Arundel - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Lechter Arundel - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Lechter Arundel - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot de:Lechter Arundel Category:Characters Category:Ironblood Category:Jenis Royal Academy Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters